


Brotherly secret

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bulimia, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Even the Ice Man may need help...





	Brotherly secret

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

"I won't do it!"

"You will Sherlock, or the consequences..."

"Are not MY business, brother mine!"

They started arguing half an hour ago... Lestrade was trying to calm them without any results.

"Come on, you shouldn't talk to each other like that... Sherlock, this is important for Mycroft couldn't you make an effort?" He was so fed up with all the drama!

"If it's so important he can do it himself! Or YOU can, being his lapdog!" Sherlock screams at Greg.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"What? Afraid I scare your boyfriend?" the detective hisses at his brother.

"Brother, stop this right now."

"Anyway, you have no choice but to ask me! It's not like you're doing a lot of legwork... You've gained what 3, not 4 pounds since the last time I've seen you? You should stop eating cakes." Sherlock's tone was mindlessly but cruelly teasing. He turns and walks outside the room leaving Mycroft and Greg alone.

Lestrade looks at his boyfriend, trying to read his emotions on his emotionless face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course!"

"You should talk to him you know..."

"Why? It's better for him to think of me as unbreakable."

"But..."

"Let it go Gregory."

_His little brother needs him strong, it's better to not let him know about his struggle with bulimia._


End file.
